


F1 Tumblr prompts

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Drabble collection





	1. "You know it's gonna be different this year, right?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higgsbosonblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higgsbosonblues/gifts), [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/gifts), [RobinJuncadella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/gifts), [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts), [sendoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendoffire/gifts), [cascadja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadja/gifts), [AnaMachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/gifts), [lasorcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasorcas/gifts).



> I reblogged a post asking for people to give me a ship and a first sentence, so I could write the next 5 on Tumblr, these are the results. (Yes they're more than 5 sentences)
> 
> (Feel free to leave more prompts over on [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com).)

“You know it’s gonna be different this year, right?” Max whispered against his shoulder. He’d pressed his face there a little while ago, not even pretending to watch the movie playing on the flat screen TV anymore. It was a pretty shit movie to be fair, but he knew that wasn’t the reason why Max wasn’t watching it anymore. He’d seen the slight frown on Max’s face when he’d buried his head there.

It wasn’t often Max that got into these pensive moods, that job usually reserved for himself. He blamed Max’s youthfullnes, his moods shifting quickly and bursting out as soon as they arrived where Dan tended to hold them close. The smile on his face the perfect mask for his inner turmoil.

So when Max had shifted his gaze away from the TV Dan had just let him be, figuring he needed his time to get his thoughts sorted. The question wasn’t a new one, they’d asked it each other a lot the last couple of weeks, months. His answer remained the same though, no matter how close ‘this year’ got. Nor did it change when ‘this year’ finally arrived.

“I know, but we’ll figure it out.”


	2. "You can't force me to do it!"

“You can’t force me to do it!” Dan exclaimed.

“Come on Dan, it’s tradition,’ Max grinned, a bright orange Unox hat on top of his head and his nose already turning red from the cold. Yet somehow he still wanted to dive into the goddamn North Sea along with all these other crazy people. Dan had been lured here under false pretences. A chilled beach walk, some fresh air to flush out the hangover from the New Year’s Eve party, Max had said. ‘Chilled beach walk my ass,’ Dan thought.

“Why did we not celebrate New Year’s in Australia again? I wouldn’t have minded a dive into the Indian Ocean.”

“You wanted to eat proper oliebollen and not the sad attempts we made last year.”

“Oh oily balls, why did you have to go and betray me like this?” Dan said dramatically, cursing the tasty treat. He then saw more and more people disrobe until just the orange hat and swimwear remained on their bodies. “Oh no are we actually going in now?!”

“We’re going in!” Max yelled as he ran into the water, dragging Daniel along by his arm.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is actually a thing people do in the Netherlands: [Nieuwjaarsduik](https://nos.nl/data/image/2018/01/01/441387/xxl.jpg))


	3. "Trust me you don't want to know."

“Trust me you don’t want to know.” Dan says before Max can even ask. The Aussie having just walked in in just his underwear, holding a soaked T-shirt and pair of jeans in his hands.

“Is that coke? Max speaks up after he manages to drag his eyes away from Daniel’s half naked form.

“Someone suggested a alcohol free shoe, they didn’t think to mention that the bottle of coke had just been dropped by an intern though. Turns out coke is a lot more sticky than champagne.”

“Oh. My. God. I should’ve been there to see this!” Max chokes out, actual tears rolling down his face from laughing.

“Ugh,  and this is my favourite shirt. Max stop laughing! I’d only just changed into it.” The pout on Dan’s face makes him want to laugh some more, but he decides to show mercy on his boyfriend.

“Want me to help you get clean?” Max says suggestively, knowing it will manage to distract Daniel from his misfortunate time with a coke bottle. And surely a smirk forms onto his boyfriend’s face then, his eyebrows wiggling exaggeratedly before he races off towards the shower.


	4. “My clothes look really good on you.”

“My clothes look really good on you,” Max grinned as Daniel slid the denim jacket over his shoulders. The dark blue shirt underneath finally something that was form fitting and somehow Daniel made the denim-on-denim look work with the dark blue denim of the jeans contrasting the lighter denim of the jacket. 

“I’m not wearing your clothes Max.”

“You’re wearing my clothing line,” Max said with another cheeky grin. 

He could see Daniel rolling his eyes as he straightened the collar of the jacket, before he walked into the bathroom. “It’s not the same,” Dan mumbled around the toothbrush in his mouth. 

Max just shrugged as he stepped into the bathroom beside Dan to fix his hair. “Close enough. You almost ready? We need to be there at 7.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m almost done, untwist your knickers already!”

 

\--- 

 

They’d only just made the dinner event in time, everyone already making their way towards their seats when they had arrived. It had been a long boring evening of schmoozing with sponsors, but the free flowing booze and delicious food had helped take the edge off. They were both happy to be back at their hotel room though, away from the eyes following them around everywhere.  

He’s starting to fall asleep sitting up against the headboard of the plush hotel bed when Daniel walks out of the bathroom. The ‘Max Raw’ clothes now discarded, only a pair of black boxer briefs clinging to Dan’s thighs. 

“Guess I was wearing your clothes after all,” Daniel smirked as he pressed his thumbs underneath the waistband of the Tommy Hilfiger boxers he’s wearing, to make it snap. The black boxer briefs clearly not Dan’s own colourful Bonds underwear. The sight wakes him back up again, so much naked skin on display for him, Daniel’s colourful tattoos poking out underneath Max’s boxers. It makes his blood start to rush south, making him get up on slightly wobbly legs. 

“Hmm, yeah you definitely look good in my clothes. You’d look even better out of them though,” he breathed into Dan’s ear, pressing his own thumbs underneath the fabric and slowly pushing the boxers down.  

 

 


	5. "How can I hate someone that I’m in love with?"

“You haven’t said more than two words to him since your announcement, do you hate? Is that why you’re leaving?” Dilara asks, a determined look on the brunette’s face. She wasn’t the first to notice the change in his behaviour when it came to Max, but she was the first to call him out on it. Maybe that’s why he ends up confessing it all to her of all people.  

“Hate him? How can I hate someone that I’m in love with? I don’t hate him, I hate myself. Hate myself for loving someone I know I can’t have. Hate myself for blowing the chance I got last year. I took too long to get my act together and now he’s happy with you. So no I don’t hate him Dilara, it kills me how much i don’t hate him.”

To his surprise the look on her face after his barrage of words isn’t anger or disgust. No, there’s a slight frown between her brows, but not one of anger but like she’s thinking hard about something. 

“Look, forget everything I just said. I won’t be his teammate anymore next season so you don’t have to worry about it. I’ll get over it. Somehow.”

“Hmm? No, just let me have a think.”

“What’s there to think about, I just confessed my feeling about your boyfriend to you. You should hate me, tell me to stay away from him or something.”

Dilara keeps shaking her head as he’s talking, telling him to  _ just shut up for a second will you _ . She keeps looking at him with that little frown, her eyes flitting across his face as if she’s looking for something. It takes a long time and Daniel is sure his face has grown to bare a more and more desperate expression, but finally she speaks up again. 

“Good, this all works out perfectly.”

“What?!” Daniel squeaks, not expecting those words at all.

“Yes, it really does. You see Max told me he had had feelings for you before. That you turned him down, that he got over himself and then he met me. But I know, I know deep down he still has feelings for you.” 

Dan tries to interrupt her then, to tell her how madly in love Max is with her, but she just hushes him and continues on. 

“I know he loves me, I really do, but he loves you as well. I can see it in the way he looks at you when you’re not watching. The way he laughs at your jokes. He gets the same smile on his face as he does with me. I’m not stupid Dan, he loves you as well. And I’m okay with that, because after spending some time with you this year I could see myself falling in love with you as well. I won’t say I’m in as deep as Max is, the silly boy has been infatuated with you from the word  _ go _ , but I can see it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we give us a shot, the three of us I mean. If you’re okay with it of course.”

“I… I, uhm yeah. Yeah I think I’d be up for giving it a shot,” Dan says stumbling over his words. When Dilara had come up to him he didn’t expect the conversation to go like this. They’d gone from her accusing him of hating Max to suggesting a, a three-way relationship? He didn’t even know anymore. But he knew that he was in love with Max and that he’d probably love anyone who Max loved as well. So this was still definitely very crazy, but with these two people he’d be up for crazy. 

“Wait what about Max? What would he think about this?”

“Oh he’d definitely be up for it. He’s still in love with you and he’d do anything for me. After all he’s  _ madly in love with me _ isn’t he,” she says with a wink, repeating Dan’s earlier words.

 


	6. “The paint belongs on the wall, not on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the little universe with baby Oliver of which he other ficlet is posted in the cuddling ficlet collection :|. But I hope you guys enjoy this second dive into the 'verse.

“The paint belongs on the wall Dan, not on me,” Max laughed as Dan’s paint brush once again connected with his face.

“I’m just making it even,” Dan grinned as he looked at the dots of grey paint on each of Max’s cheeks. “I’m done anyway, finish up slowpoke.”

It’s only then that he looks over at the wall Daniel had been painting. “Dan! Dan for God’s sake we can’t have a giant penis drawn on the walls of our sons nursery!”

Dan chuckled as he grabbed a paint roller to paint over his crudely drawn penis. “There’s sure gonna be a lot of penisses in this household when he arrives though.”

Max just shakes his head and then lets Daniel’s words really sink in. Soon their little boy would enter the world, Madeline’s due date was only two weeks away. Two weeks and they’d be meeting little Oliver. Two weeks left before he’d become someone’s Papa.

He still didn’t really feel like he could do this. He’d not exactly had the best example had he. His Dad pretty much disowning him after he’d told him about Daniel and him. His father who’d done so much for him, but who hadn’t always done it the right way. His father whose DNA was in him, whose actions had shaped him. How was he gonna take care of this little person and make sure he’d turn out better. Better than Max himself. Sometimes he wished Dan hadn’t convinced him to mix up their sperm. Wished they hadn’t left who’d be their baby’s biological father up to chance.

“Hey you, the paint really does have to go on the wall babe,” Dan’s words break through his reverie. He looks down at the paintbrush in his hand, the paintbrush that was now dripping grey paint onto the floor. “Where was your head just now?”

“Just thinking,” Max mumbled as he quickly grabbed some tissues to do some damage control on the floor. And to avoid facing Dan, to avoid the conversation they’d had so often over the last eight and a half months.

“You know it’ll all be alright yeah. No matter whose swimmers were faster he’ll be amazing. Our little boy will be amazing Max and you’ll be an amazing Dad.”

Dan’s strong arms wrapped around him as Max gave up on the floor and let himself drop to the floor, they’d probably have to put a rug over it. Over a year ago they’d been sat in this exact same room, in the exact same position. It had still been Max’s office then and Daniel had found him in the corner of the room, hidden behind the desk, tears streaming down his face. There’s no tears this time, none that are falling as he can feel his eyes well up. God, he hated feeling like this. How no matter how happy he was about this, there’d always be this dark cloud waiting to pop up.     

“Max, come one, look at me,” Daniel said, making sure to wait to go on until Max’s eyes were on him. “You might share some DNA with your Dad, but DNA isn’t everything. There’s either gonna be some of your or some of my DNA in our Oliver, but he’ll be _our_ son. Ours. And it will be us that shape him into the brilliant boy he’ll be, not just genetics.”

Max blinked away the tears in his eyes, a watery smile starting to tug on his lips as he let Daniel’s words sink in.

“You’re going to be an amazing Daddy, Daniel.”

“And you’re going to be an amazing Papa, Max,” Daniel reassured him, pressing a kiss to Max’s temple and hugging him close once more.

 


	7. “Are you drunk?”

“Are you drunk?” Max asked as Daniel finally stumbled back into their hotel room. The Australian had left the track before him, his car once again parked on the side of the track before the race had ended. 

“Yes Max, I’m drunk,” Daniel said, slurring his words. “Another fucking DNF within 9 laps when I actually had a decent start for once, sorry if I wanted to drown my sorrows.”

Whilst the words are slurred the venom behind them is still very clear. When Max had passes the number 3 car on track that afternoon he’d known Dan would be absolutely devastated. The US Grand Prix was one of his favourite races and yet it ended up being another unfinished race for his boyfriend. 

Seeing Daniel drunk like this and looking absolutely wrecked, he gets why he didn’t come out to celebrate Max’s second place with him. But seeing him like this makes him wish he’d come to Max with his sorrows instead. Instead of trying to drown them in booze all alone.

“I know and I don’t blame you, but you could’ve come to me? I’d rather you’d have been with me getting drunk than with a bunch of strangers.”

“Didn’t wanna go and rain on your parade. Another podium for Max Verstappen, look at him go! His car magically doesn’t break down!”

“Oi! I know you’re upset and I’m not asking you to celebrate my podium, but there’s no need to go wish for my car to break down as well. Let’s get you out of those clothes and some water. And hope some aspirin will keep your hangover at bay tomorrow.”

Daniel looks at him with bleary eyes, his shoulder hunched down even further and just nods. Max helps him tug the t-shirt over his head when he gets stuck in it. The hands on Daniel’s belt not belying anything sexual this time as he helps the drunkard get out of his jeans as well. 

When Dan’s head hits the pillow he can see silent tears falling down his face. The other man clearly exhausted, not from the days events, but from life in general. Max quickly climbs back into bed and pulls him close, letting Dan bury his face against his chest and just cry. 

He cards his fingers through the tangled mess of Dan’s curls a softly whispers into his ear. “It’s okay, let it go, it’s okay my love.” 

 


	8. “Marry me.”

“Marry me.” Dan says trying to catch his breath still. His curls are sticking to his forehead, matted with sweat and he has a blissful smile on his face.

“What did you just say?”

“Marry me, God I don’t think there’s anyone who could make come like that. I need to tie you down fast,” Dan grins still looking delirious.

“You can’t just ask me to marry you after you’ve just come your brains out! My cock is still inside of you Dan!”

“Why not, I’ve got a ring and everything. Wait lemme go grab it,” Dan rushes out, trying to untangle himself from the mess of limbs they’ve become, but Max grabs his arm before he can get up. Max’s eyes are wide as Daniel takes him in. His hair sticky with sweat and face red from exertion.

“Why now? If you have a ring and everything, why now?”

“It felt like a good time? I knew you wouldn’t want any grand gestures, so I figured I’d do it at home in a moment that was special to us and only us. You giving me an amazing orgasms felt pretty special,” Daniel says with a shrug, a hint of worry starting to cloud his eyes.

“You absolute idiot! What am I gonna tell me friends and family?!”

“Uhhh... Wait I know, just tell them I asked whilst bringing you breakfast in bed so the location is still the same. Wait... wait is that a yes?” 

“Yes, of course it’s a yes Dan, you absolute dickhead.”  

 


	9. “I see the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“Max? Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just leave me alone Dan,” Max said, voice muffled by the way his face was pressed into his knees. 

“Max, come on what’s up?” Dan asked with a frown. “You won, you should be out there celebrating.”

“Nothing, I just wanna be on my own okay.” 

He’s mentally kicking himself for not locking the door behind him, but the way Daniel had looked at him had cut too deep all of a sudden, making him rush out of the garage quickly. The bitter, resentful look on Dan’s face when he’d looked at Max. When he’d looked at Max when he thought Max didn’t notice, it was like a storm cloud bursting open over his head. They’d always celebrated each other’s wins and podium, but for some reason Dan had looked at him like that now. His beaming smile back on his face as soon as he saw Max looking in his direction. 

Dan looked down at him, catching his eyes when Max looked up for just a second. The Aussie wearing an unsure look on his face, but nodding as he turned around to leave Max’s driver’s room. 

“I saw the way you looked at me. When you thought I wouldn’t notice,” Max spoke up as Daniel reached for the door handle. Dan keeps still for a moment, facing the door as he takes Max’s words in.

“What?” he finally asked. 

“I saw how you looked at me just now, like you despised me. You hate me, it was written all over your face.”

Dan stayed silent for another long while, a frown pulling at his brows as he mulled Max’s words over. His eyes flicking up to roam Max’s face every so often as he thought. 

“I don’t hate you Max, I could never really hate you. I won’t lie to you, right now you aren’t my favourite person. And I’m betting I wasn’t your favourite person yesterday. We should’ve been up there together today. I wouldn’t even have cared anymore which of us would’ve won, we deserved that 1-2, but here I am with another DNF behind my name. So I’m sorry you had to see me look at you like that, but I promise you I don’t hate you. I’m proud of you for that win, but it’s a win that’s hurting me a little too much right now. I’m sorry I made you feel like shit when you should be out there celebrating and I promise I won’t hate you if you do, I just don’t think I can join you this time around.”

Max nodded slowly, his shoulders sagging in relieve as he listened to Daniel talk. He didn’t want to drive the last two races of the season with a teammate that hated him. And he was glad to hear he wouldn’t have to, Dan’s explanation making that very clear. 

“Thank you for explaining and I get it, I really do. I’m so sorry you’re race got fucked over by the car again.”

“Thanks mate, now go out there people are waiting on you.”

As he got up and walked over to the door he glanced back at Daniel, the other man now sat on the sofa in his driver’s room shoulders hunched. He hated seeing the usually so bubbly man like this and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him right now, but Dan had told him to go out and celebrate. So celebrate he would. Confessing his feelings could wait till another day.  

 


	10. "I almost lost you."

He’s catching some sun on the top deck of the yacht they’d rented out for the day, his t-shirt discarded after Max had  _ accidentally  _ sprayed him with water as he rode off on his jet ski. He’d spluttered a little as the cold water had hit him, yelling some curse words after Max as his boyfriend had ridden away. 

The sound of the jet ski engine roaring in the background and the afternoon heat had started to lull him to sleep when all of a sudden he hears a frightened yelp. A yell, a hard clashing sound and nothing. 

He rushes up from the deckchair and over towards the railing to skim the sea around him for Max. It takes him a long time to find him, but then he finally sees the jet ski bobbing up and down on the water. He doesn’t see Max though, the man not standing up on the vehicle, drenched in water and with a bright grin, anymore. His eyes fly over the surface of the sea rapidly trying to find the bright yellow of his  life vest among the blue. His searching is starting to become more frantic when finally, finally he find him, his body floating a few meters away from the jet ski. Not moving. 

“Max! Max!” he yells trying to get a reaction from the other man, but none comes no matter how many times he calls his name. He pushes himself away from the railing, frantically searching for his phone. He’s wrecking his brain for the emergency number for Europe, but can only think of the Australian number, pressing zero three times and hoping he’ll get put through anyway. 

“112 centrale d'alarme. À qui voulez-vous parler, police, pompiers ou ambulance?”

“I-uh, I just, I need an ambulance!” Dan rushes out frantically. 

“I will connect you to the ambulance services,” the person on the other end of the line says with a slight accent. 

“Ambulance d'urgence Comment puis-je vous aider?”

French once again, he really should have learned a little French during his time in Monaco. “My boyfriend fell off his jet ski and now he isn’t moving.”

“What’s your current location, sir?”

“We’re docked at the harbour, but he’s further into the sea. Please hurry!”

“I’ve send out an ambulance and alerted the lifeguards at the dock, please stay on the line until they get there.”

“Okay, okay. Fuck, what if he’s face down. He might be drowning right now, should I go to him.”

“Sir, please stay calm, the lifeguards will be there soon.”

He shakes his head, his eyes roaming the shore for signs of the lifeguards. He should’ve gone with Max, he would’ve made sure he was safe. Should’ve dragged Max back onto the yacht and made him join in on his sunbathing. Why did he let Max go out on that thing, it screamed  _ an accident waiting to happen _ . 

He sees a flash of red from the corner of his eye then. The bright red jet ski from the lifeguards slowing down as they approach Max’s empty jet ski. They pull Max’s body onto the board on the back of the jet ski and ride of back to the harbour. 

And Daniel scrambles off of the yacht, running towards where the jet ski is docking and where the ambulance is already waiting. 

“Max!” He shouts once he gets close enough. There’s blood running down his forehead and his nose is standing at an odd angle, but worst off all there’s a lifeguard pressing down on his chest. “Is he going to be okay? Please tell he’ll be okay!”

“Sir, please stand ba-,” one of the other lifeguards says just as they hear a sputtering sound and gasp coming from Max, water bursting out of his mouth suddenly. Max’s eyes flutter open slowly as his body gets lifted onto a brancard. And Dan’s following along as they carry him towards the ambulance. 

“Sir, please stand back.” The same lifeguard tries again, but he’s having none of it. 

“I’m his boyfriend and I’m coming with him,” he says determinedly as he follows Max into the ambulance. 

“Dan?” Max croaks out, barely able to move his jaw with the way the brace is wrapped around his neck and head. 

“Hey, I’m here. I’m here.”

“Wha- ‘appened?”

“Don’t try and talk,” Dan says worriedly. “You had an accident with your jet ski. God, I almost lost you, Max.” 

“‘m fine,” Max says, frowning as he can’t shrug his shoulders with the head brace in the way. 

“Don’t say that. You’re in the back of an ambulance. You weren’t breathing, Max. I could’ve lost you.” He can feel tears starting to fall then, a rush of emotions, worry, fear, anger and relief crashing down over him now that he knows Max is going to be okay. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

 


	11. “I don’t wanna fight with you anymore."

“I don’t wanna fight with you anymore, Max,” Dilara sighs as Max’s gaze stays heated, before he turns back to the FIFA game he’s playing.

She knows she should have discussed this with her boyfriend first, but at the time it just felt like the right moment to bring it up. She wouldn’t have known how to react to Daniel’s confession otherwise. She couldn’t exactly fake being angry and then end up suggestion this arrangement later on and just shrugging Dan’s words off didn’t feel right either. Max hadn’t taken it so well though, when she’d brought it up later that day.

_“I love you Di, I don’t need anyone else. Why would you suggest this to him, string him along like this? Why did you not at least talk to me first?”_

Max’s words ring in her ears on repeat. It has been 2 days now and Max still hasn’t come round to the idea. Not even her nicest lingerie had worked to resolve this fight. She knew Max could be stubborn and could hold onto that stubbornness for a long time, but he was still a man and usually sex would do the trick, but not this time around.

Dan has been texting her, asking what was going on and if they were still up for dinner later. She hasn’t replied to any of his messages yet, not sure if inviting him round would make Max come around or just make him angrier.

She huffs out a loud breath as Max continues playing his game, ignoring her with all his might. She lets herself fall down onto the sofa next to him and reaches for his controller, ignoring the noise of protest he makes as she struggles to get the device from his grasp.

“Babe, come on, please just talk to me. Talk about this. This could be good for us.”

“Oh, so now what we have isn’t good enough anymore? I thought you were happy, that we were going strong.”

“That’s not it, we are good. We definitely are. I love you Max, but don’t try and deny that there’s still something there, some part of you that wants him as well. You’ve been moping ever since he started to ignore you. Sloping off to your hotel room the minute you’re done with the press. And- and he just looked so devastated thinking he took too long, that his chance was gone.” She sighs as Max just shakes his head at her words, like he’s build a wall around himself to ward them off.

“I like how he makes you happy. The way he can make you laugh like no one else can. How he can make you feel calm when you need to, when I’m not there. And I like him to, you know. That dopey smile he gets, the real one, when he’s enjoying himself. The little frown between his brows when he’s concentrating and the way it smooths over when he’s figured something out. I like him as well Max, I’m not just doing this for you. I’m doing this for both of us. For both of us and for him.”

“You know the difference between his smiles?” Max asks in wonder, like he’s finally starting to see that she actually wants this. That she’s not just doing this for him.

She’s about to reply, give him a reassuring nod, when there’s a knock on the door. Max is up from the sofa before she can even suggest getting it.

“Daniel?” She hears Max say from the hallway, confusion clear in his voice.

“Hi. I, uhm, Dilara didn’t respond to my texts so I just… I just came to check up on you guys, see if everything was alright.” Dan is stumbling over his words, the usually so well spoken man rambling now.

She faintly hears Max sigh, can almost see the expression on his face when he says,

_“Come in.”_

She smiles as they enter the living room. Unsure smiles on both their faces. 

Progress. It’s all she could have hoped for really.  


	12. “You’re ticklish?”

“You’re ticklish?” Max asked in surprise, the literal knee jerk reaction he got from Dan when he’d brushed his fingers over his ribs not what he had expected. He was tempted to do it again, see if Dan will react the same to the touch that had meant to be sensual.

“A little,” Dan murmured softly, his eyes starting to droop closed again, body sated. Max looked down at the other man in wonder, everything still so new to him. Every little new thing he got to learn about Daniel sending butterflies fluttering in his stomach.  A pleased little smile remained on Dan’s lips as his eyes fell closed, his own hand drawing small little circles against Max’s hip.

Max rolled a little closer to the other man, burying his face into his arm, breathing in the sent of drying sweat on his skin. His hand fell back to Daniel’s chest, fingers running down towards the dark hair trailing underneath his belly button. Trailing further down towards were his cock now lay, soft and rosy. He brushed his fingers over the dark curls surrounding it, the tiny strands a little sticky with sweat, lube and cum.

“Hmm, this is nice,” Daniel’s low voice rumbled, the vibrations of it reaching where Max’s lips were pressed against his shoulder. And it was, it _really_ was. Sex was great and sex with Daniel was even better than he could’ve ever dreamed of, but this, the quiet content feeling afterwards, this he really couldn’t get enough of. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of it, not even when he knew every single thing that made Dan’s body twitch. Not even when he knew what the brush of his fingers did to every inch of tanned skin.

He doesn’t think he will ever get enough of the way the room smelled, their activities lingering longer in the air. How Dan’s sweat tasted on his lips as he brushed them over his shoulder, his throat, his chest. He’s savouring every little thing, as he lets Daniel’s soft breathing lull him to sleep. The soft puffs of air ruffling Max’s hair as he lay his head on  Dan’s chest. The beating of his heart underneath Max’s ear, calm where before it had been frantic. The smell sweat and sex filling his nose, but most of all the smell of Daniel as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
